


Holy Horses, Batman!

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [15]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Animal transformations as punishment, Day 15: possesion, Don't piss off Goddess, Gen, Seriously Bruce, She healed him of having an ego trip, Whumptober 2020, or magical healing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: Alfred stood at the landing pad, fingers pinching his nose in exasperation. “Tell me again,” he asked, not looking up, “how Master Bruce managed to anger a deity to the point where transfiguration was the best option?”
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/idiocy
Series: Like tears in the rain [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Holy Horses, Batman!

Alfred stood at the landing pad, fingers pinching his nose in exasperation. “Tell me again,” he asked, not looking up, “how Master Bruce managed to anger a deity to the point where transfiguration was the best option?”

Diana walked down the fox’s ramp, bloodied armour glinting in the artificial lights. “In short – he was being a man.” She was exhausted, and completely done with the evening’s antics. “One doesn’t ‘mansplain’ anything to a goddess.”

“So, being himself, then. That’s certainly a new entry on the tally list.” Alfred signed, long suffering, and walked away from the cooling aircraft. “Master Clark, could you please bring him along? I’ve got an area fenced off already.”

Clark nodded, and unhooked both chains holding Bruce. “C’mon,” he said, clicking his tongue.

Bruce dug into the floor, refusing to move.

Clark sighed, turned around, and grabbed the closest ear. “Look,” he growled. “You either walk over there yourself, or I will pick you up, flip you over like a baby all wrapped up in plastic tarps and fly you over.”

Bruce’s ribs were heaving, anger and panic in equal mix, but he didn’t move.

Clark sighed. “Alfred already knows. Security feed, remember? No point hiding in the fox.”

Bruce dropped his head, and slowly moved down the ramp beside Clark. They made their cautious way over to the others, where Alfred had laid down ergonomic mats in a 30 by 30 foot square, fenced off with storage units and extra grating. Clark led him inside, and quickly removed the chains. “That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

Bruce did not deign to respond, instead taking a long drink of water from the nearby container.

Alfred leaned on the makeshift fence, baffled bemusement written all over him. “But why this form?” he muttered as Clark walked over.

“She heard Arthur refer to him as the Dark Knight, just with 800 horse-power instead of one, and ran with it. Diana figures he’ll change back at the full moon.”

“Thirteen days away, dealing with this,” Alfred shook his head. “I don’t think I have any of the old equipment, but I can certainly take a look.”

Clark nodded. “If not, we’ve got some back at the farm. I can bring some up tomorrow.”

A door slammed closed at the top of the stairwell, and Barry’s voice could be heard. “So, I heard you guys had an awesome adventure mission thing without me, and that there were actual GODS involved, and that is totally not cool you didn’t tag me to come to. Like, I know Diana is a demigod, but do you know how cool it would have been to meet a god? I can’t even imagine what it was like. What do you even talk about with a god, anyway? Is there, you know, a manners book for addressing gods in social settings? Hey, did you guys get to bow, or salute or – Holy Shit!”

Barry had finally turned the last bend and laid eyes on a very irate vigilante.

“Who turned Batman into a horse?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been having micro panic attacks all day. Sorry this isn’t any longer.


End file.
